The Knight and her Dragon
by EmperorRevan
Summary: One day, Natsu vanished from Earthland. No one had been able to find him. He had then arrived in a place called Remnant, 20 years before the generation of teams RWBY and JNPR. He ended up making a life for himself in Remnant. What happens when his child goes to Beacon and the school comes under attack?
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Pyrrha Nikos was on her knees and a few feet away from the new fall maiden, Cinder. She had tried to fight Cinder, had tried to stop her evil plans yet she failed in the end. Despite her best efforts, she still ended up on her knees in defeat.

Cinder summoned a bow with a bit of flame before she then summoned a matching arrow, taking aim at Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha thought that this was the end for her. After how hard she fought, how hard she tried to uphold what was right and to keep people safe, she failed. And now, Cinder was going to take her life.

"A valiant effort indeed little knight. I could respect that, yet you still failed in the end. But don't worry, you won't have to live with the crushing guilt of knowing what your failure would bring. Good-bye, Pyrrha Nikos."

As soon as she released the arrow, Pyrrha expected death. She thought that she would grow cold, that her world would grow dark, and that this would be the end for her. Oh there were so many things she wished she had done, wished she had said before this, but now it looked like she would never get the chance. She was going to die with so many things left unsaid.

"You stay away from MY LITTLE GIRL!"

A wall of fire erupted in front of Pyrrha, stopping the flame arrow dead in its tracks. Normally Cinder's arrows would be able to disintegrate and then reform once its gotten past its obstacle, however this was different. If it disintegrated it would just become a part of the fire, and even then the fire wasn't normal. It wasn't from a semblance or from even a maiden. It was something different, but there was one thing that was very apparent.

Whoever had put up that wall of fire, was very, very angry.

Pyrrha looked to her right from where the voice came from, recognizing the voice. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized exactly who had come to her aid. She felt safety as she realized that she wouldn't have to worry about Cinder now.

To her right stood a man with spiky pink hair, though he always denied that it was pink and said it was salmon. He had dark onyx eyes that showed rage, that rage being directed at the woman who had dared to threaten Pyrrha. He had a slight tan and wore white jeans, along with some orange shoes and a red chest piece being worn over a red long sleeved shirt. He wore a bright orange cloak around his shoulders as well.

He glared at Cinder with such an intense hate that the fall maiden actually faltered in her actions before she quickly turned her bow on him and let loose another arrow. He growled as he grabbed the arrow with his mouth and bit down on it, chewing the flame arrow up before he swallowed.

"Tch, that is some of the most disgusting fire I have ever had the displeasure of eating. So now you fed me disgusting fire, AND you threatened by daughter and her school. That does it for me!"

Ruby finally arrived at the top of the building, just in time to see the salmon (Read: Pink) haired man launch himself at Cinder, his entire body being enveloped in flames. At first Ruby thought that the man had come to help and that Cinder had lit him on fire, however upon closer inspection she realized that he wasn't trying to pull some type of last minute suicide charge. The flames were from him, she could only tell this as he wasn't in pain.

Cinder jumped away from the man as he barreled past her, the newly made maiden gritting her teeth at the interruption. She had hoped to get rid of Pyrrha here and now to get rid of one more future annoyance, however this man, probably her father from how he had reacted, had intervened before she could put an arrow in Pyrrha's chest.

The man turned around and got in close to Cinder, sending a flame covered kick towards his opponent, " **Fire dragon talon!** " Cinder was barely able to dodge the kick before her enemy spun around, using the momentum of his missed kick to launch a flame covered punch into her gut, " **Fire dragon iron fist!** "

Cinder lurched forward as the powerful punch connected with her gut, spittle and a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth. She was launched back several feet and had no time to rest before the pyromaniac was on top of her again as he dropped a kick into her gut, " **Fire dragon talon!** "

She was launched into the ground, creating a crater from the impact. She may be the fall maiden, but she had also just become the new maiden. She had no time to become fully acquainted with her new found power before she had to fight, and now she was paying dearly for staying and not leaving to train herself in the powers of the fall maiden.

Cinder laid in the crater, trying to breath from the beat-down she had just received. The salmon haired man slowly approached the crater that Cinder found herself in before he then knelt in front of her, "I'll let you leave just this once. However if you EVER mess with my daughter again, I will not show you the same mercy as I did now. Are we clear here?"

Cinder weakly nodded before she vanished into ashes.

The man grunted as the woman vanished before he quickly turned and ran to Pyrrha, kneeling down in front of her once he reached her, "Hey honey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did I get here in time?"

Pyrrha didn't waste any time in wrapping her arms around the mans neck, shivering slightly as tears rolled down her face. She knew how close she had come to death, and she needed comfort.

The man didn't waste any time in wrapping his own arms around Pyrrha, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he tried to comfort her, "Shhh, its ok sweetie, your safe now, your old man isn't gonna let anyone lay a finger on you."

Ruby could only stand to the side awkwardly as the father and daughter had their moment, though they were all brought out of their thoughts when a loud roar sounded next to the tower. They all turned to the dragon-like grimm as it prepared to kill them, readying its fire breath.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized that they needed to do something or they would all be dead soon.

Pyrrha's fathers eyes widened once he realized he wouldn't be able to kill the grimm in time to save both the girls, at the most he could shield his daughter with his body and save her, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat the flames due to the dark nature of its creation.

Those thoughts vanished as Ruby screamed and everything went white.

 _Line-skip_

The man, carrying Ruby's unconscious body, and Pyrrha came down from the building to a waiting crowd of students, teachers, and Atlas soldiers, all of them aiming their weapons at the man who was currently holding Ruby.

Qrow stepped forward, aiming his sword at the man, "Drop her!"

Pyrrha wasted no time in stepping in front of her father with her shield, ready to guard him, "Stop and let him explain himself!"

The crowd looked around at each other before they reluctantly lowered their weapons. Qrow didn't back away however, not liking that this man came down with his niece while she was unconscious, "Give me my niece. Now."

The man shrugged and gently handed the young scythe wielder over to her uncle, causing him to back off.

Jaune walked up with his sword and shield ready, "So who are you exactly? And don't lie, we'll know if your lying."

The pink haired man looked at the blonde swordsman unimpressed, "Tch, I doubt anyone here is strong enough to take me on anyway. However I'm not one to lie anyway, so I'll just tell you the truth from the beginning."

"My name is Natsu Nikos, and the reason I am here is because my daughter here was in danger."

Everyone stared at the man in surprise.

 **I just suddenly had the idea for this kind of story while reading some RWBY fanfics and watching some Fairy Tail. I at first thought of using Ruby, but then, well then I thought "After five volumes, we still don't even know the names of Pyrrha's parents. So what would it be like if Natsu was her father?" And this is what spawned. I would like to give Natsu a weapon, so if any of y'all got any weapon ideas then please send me a PM, or even send some concept art!**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

 _Xiao Long/ Rose residence_

Ruby Rose walked out of her house now that she has fully recovered from using her silver eyes on grimm for the first time. Team JNPR waiting in front of her house for her, all of them smiling at her ready to support their friend. They all felt pity for the silver eyed girl, her team had split up all while she was asleep and she couldn't do anything about it. Yang was falling into a pit of despair due to the loss of her arm, Blake had run off to who knows where, and Weiss had gone back home per her dads orders.

Team RWBY had broken up, but the leader of the team had no say in the matter what-so-ever.

Ruby had contacted them and told them that while her team may be disbanded, she could still do some good. Beacon may have fallen and there may be more chaos in the kingdom do the loss of the CCT, but they could still fight, they could still try and make a difference.

So team JNPR assembled and came to Ruby's side, ready to fight by her side for the good of the people who couldn't defend themselves.

They were long gone by the time that her father, Taiyang, noticed that the note that his youngest had left.

None of the teenagers however noticed that a man in his thirties seemed to be following them along, keeping a close eye on the green eyed red head in the group...

 _Line-skip_

Natsu POV

I sighed as I watched over the traveling group of highly skilled teenagers.

Normally I wouldn't follow, or even down-right stalk, a group of teens but this was a special case. That special case being the fact that the group consisted of two boys and three girls. One of those girls being my daughter, and one of those boys having a crush on my daughter. So one reason I was watching over them was to make sure there was no funny business.

The other reason I was watching them however, was both to pay back Tai and because I was afraid.

Back when I first came to Remnant, Tai had been a best friend to me and helped me along in this strange new world that I had found myself in, one where I had to limit my use of magic due to the fact that there was a very small amount of ethernano in the air. I could, of course, quickly recover my magic power by eating flames or better yet eating fire dust crystals, but it was still best if I limited my use of magic. Not like I didn't do fine without it anyway...

The reason I was afraid was rather simple, and it was something no fellow father would be able to blame me for.

I had nearly lost Pyrrha, and I would be damned before I let something like that happen again.

I was afraid that if I let Pyrrha go on this little adventure with her friends that she would end up getting herself killed. I did feel proud of her for what she was doing, what she was doing was noble, she was the prime example of what a huntress should be. However after the attack on Beacon, she was nearly murdered by that maiden bitch. Oh how much I had wanted to kill her after that.

However I did realize one thing: Pyrrha would never be completely safe even with her friends, not without a little extra bit of protection.

And so due to my paranoia I came to help them all along. I can't say I wouldn't mind it if Jaune had an unfortunate accident along the way with the looks he was giving my daughter...

Of course, I had realized along the way that I wasn't the only one who was watching over the group. Just because I wasn't able to use my magic as often as I used to due to how little ethernano this world had, but that did not diminish my senses in the slightest.

It came as no surprise to me that it was Qrow who was also following the group, probably following to watch over his niece. Tai himself would have probably come after the group to retrieve Ruby, or at the very least to watch over her, but he had to watch over Yang due to the loss of her arm. Poor kid.

As I watched the group I heard a loud _caw_ before a crow landed next to me and just looked at me after a few moments. After a few minutes the crow turned into Qrow, the man having a slightly irritated looked on his face, "Natsu."

"Qrow."

The alcoholic sighed and took out his flask, taking a quick drink before he wiped his mouth and put it away, "So what are you doing here following the kids?"

I rolled my eyes at Qrow before I turned my gaze back on the travelers, "You know exactly why Qrow, my reasons for following them are similar to your own after all."

Qrow shrugged and looked down, "Look, about how I acted at Beacon, I just didn't recognize you was all. Its been a while since I've seen you, y'know?"

I just stared at him, "How many other people do you know who have salmon colored hair... who fight like me... and use magic like I do..."

He glared at me, "No one, but I was caught up in the heat of the moment and may have panicked a bit when I saw you holding Ruby and she was unconscious. How would you feel if I had just walked down with Pyrrha and you couldn't think straight?"

"Point taken. So, are you gonna stick around?"

Qrow nodded before he turned his own eyes back to the group, "Yeah, might as well. With me watching over em, well they have a good chance of surviving and staying safe. With both of us watching over them? I doubt much will be able to touch em, anything short of Salem herself that is."

I nodded in agreement before I glared at Jaune as he looked at my daughter, "Would it be ok if I killed him?"

"No."

 _Line-break_

Third Person POV

The five person team of huntsman and huntresses in training felt that they had been pretty lucky so far. They rarely encountered any grimm, and when they did it was usually just a beowolf or the occasional ursa. Pyrrha and Ren felt a bit worried about the lack of grimm, mainly because it might mean that they were might be destroying towns and just generally causing chaos instead of bothering them.

Of course, none of them had no way of knowing that the only reason they hadn't encountered many grimm was due to the two hunters who were working together to keep grimm away from the group, though Natsu convinced Qrow to allow some grimm here and there to get past them to help keep the teens alert and ready for battle, to prevent them from becoming too lax.

Natsu had only been using his bare fists so far, none of the grimm worth the effort of using his weapon or his magic. They were all relatively easy to kill, especially with how idiotic the grimm could be at times, not counting the very rare exceptions that sometimes gave somewhat of a challenge. Still, it had been far too long since Natsu had a challenging fight on his hands.

Qrow on the other hand had only been using his sword. None of the grimm were strong enough to get him to change his sword into scythe mode. It was a bit boring just killing all these grimm, so many of the dark creatures being drawn to the heroes in training. Well, either they were being drawn to them or Salem had ordered them to attack them, either or.

Qrow and Natsu didn't really talk much in this whole ordeal, they knew how to work together without saying anything well enough so they didn't really have to yell out to each other in the middle of combat, distracting the other. They just did what they did best, and that was killing grimm. Whenever the two hunters did speak, it was usually about the group they were watching over and the progress they were making and the worries they both felt for the kids. Well, except for Jaune, Natsu was a bit of an over-protective father in that regard.

Then they came across the abandoned town.

Qrow had flown off in his crow form while Natsu stayed to keep a close eye on the group, noticing how Ren seemed agitated instead of being his usual composed self, something had most likely happened here that brought up some bad memories.

Natsu couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he felt like something bad was going to happen any second now. Usually when he had those feelings, they tended to be right.

And that was when the crazy scorpion faunus came and attacked the group. It had quickly become very clear to Natsu that he was targeting one person and one person alone.

Pyrrha.

As soon as he noticed this, and he saw how skilled this guy was, he knew they were going to need his help and that the kids would stand no chance in defeating this guy. He was not going to let these damn kids die on his watch.

Tyrian, the scorpion faunus who had attacked the teens, grabbed Ren by his throat and tossed him aside, the grin of a maniac plastered on his face. Nora charged him from behind, only for him to wrap his tail around her legs and slam her into the ground before he spun and tossed her into Ren right as he was about to get up, a grown coming from the pistol user.

Ruby brought Crescent Rose down, hoping she would be able to land a strike on the man only for him to dodge out of the way and to punch Ruby in the throat, sending her gasping to the ground. Jaune recklessly charged him, only for Tyrian to roll his eyes and smack the boy away with his tail, not being very threatened by him.

He then turned his gaze onto Pyrrha and his grin got even wider. He charged her, Pyrrha switching Milo into rifle mod and firing off a few shots before she switched it back into sword mode, bringing up her shield to block Tyrians tail, the stinger making a small dent in the metal.

He didn't let up on his assault, pounding away at her shield until he forced her shield aside, leaving her open as his stinger closed into to stab Pyrrha in the chest...

Only for Natsu to grab his stinger right before it could impale her, "You know, I kicked the ass of the last person who tried to touch my daughter. You wanna be next?"

Tyrian glared at Natsu and tried yanking his tail back, however Natsu had a firm grip on it. Natsu then grabbed the scorpion tail with his other hand and rose both his hands into the air, before he then started to spin his arms, forcing Tyrian to spin in the air. After he felt he had gained enough momentum, he threw the faunus into the side of a stone building, having thrown him with enough force for the wall to come crashing down on top of the maniac.

Natsu slowly approached the downed figured when he suddenly leaped out of the rubble and right at Natsu, stinger raised in the air. However right before he could sting Natsu a loud gunshot rang out, Tyrian screaming in pain as an armor piercing round went right through his tail... and left it to fall to the ground, seperated from the rest of his body.

Tyrian cried out as he brought his hands to his tail stump, a look of despair on his face from his failure and from the loss of his beloved appendage. He ran off, knowing if he stuck around he would only end up making things worse for himself.

Qrow finally ran up to the group, having returned and changed out of his bird form only a few minutes ago, "So, I'm just gonna go and take a wild guess and say I missed all the fun?"

 **Some of you may be wondering why Tyrian was after Pyrrha and not Ruby like he was in volume four. Thats very simple. He had no reason to go after her. In volume four, he went after her because Cinder wanted revenge for her arm and eye, however due to Natsu's interference Ruby never had the change to hurt Cinder. As for wanting Pyrrha dead, well she wants to hurt the hunter who humiliated her, not to mention she was just about to kill Pyrrha when Natsu saved her. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just wanted to get this out of the way real quick, I am not gonna be getting Pyrrhas mother involved just yet. I am going to wait till volume six to do so as that should be when she gets introduced, so don't worry about that yet.**

Third Person POV

Natsu, team JNPR, Ruby, and Qrow all sat around a campfire, a warm fire in the middle of the group. Natsu had to resist the temptation to eat the fire, knowing it would be a nice little treat. But then again if he did that he would just shock most of the people there, and he didn't want to reveal all his magic tricks just yet.

Jaune turned his gaze to Pyrrha after the story was finished, a slight frown marring his features as he looked upon his red-headed team mate, "So, Professor Ozpin told you all about this maiden stuff and you just, didn't say anything to us? Even though now we are on the road on our own when any piece of information could be valuable?"

Pyrrha winced and looked away from Jaune, feeling a bit guilty for not letting her friends know about the maidens, "I'm sorry, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Its important that this is kept secret, and I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell you guys."

Her blonde leader stood up quickly and turned to her, "How could you _not_ think it was a good idea? How could you think it was a good idea to hide something this important from us?! What if we encountered one of these maidens but they weren't too friendly, huh? What if we didn't know any better and they attacked us? What then?"

Before Pyrrha could reply Natsu stood up and walked over to Jaune, glaring at the young leader, "Listen here kid, I'm usually not about hurting trainees, but I am very willing to make an exception in this case. Pyrrha did the right thing by not saying anything. She promised she wouldn't tell, and she didn't. Do you know what the chances are that you would encounter one of the maidens, especially considering that there are only four and two of them are hiding away? You have no reason to have this petty anger towards my daughter, so how about you sit down, shut up, and listen."

Jaune glared at Natsu next though, "Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do? Your not my father and your no professor from Beacon, I have no reason to listen to anything you have to say! You know, while we're talking, why are you even here? Don't you have more important things to do?"

Natsu growled at Jaune and clenched his fist, "I am Pyrrhas father, that is who I am. The reason you have to listen to me is the fact that I could pound your face into the floor and the fact that I've seen the way you have been looking at my little girl. As for me being here, I think the most important thing for me to do is to keep my daughter safe, sense I know you are not nearly competent enough to do the job. Now sit down and shut your mouth before I make you."

Jaune kept glaring at Natsu but obliged reluctantly, not really wanting to back down. He only did so because he had no choice.

Qrow sighed at the minor sight and took a swig from his flask, _'I really do not get paid enough to deal with this kind of bullshit.'_

They all sat in silence for a little while, either watching the crackling flames or the starry night sky when Ruby finally decided to speak up, "So, Mr. Nikos-"

"Please, just call me Natsu."

"Natsu." She corrected, "What do you usually do? Where are you from?"

He tilted his head at the question, not having expected her to ask it, "Why do you ask little red?"

Ruby shrugged at the dragon slayer, "Just curious is all."

Natsu sighed and got off his log, sitting down on the log so he could lean against it, "Well, as for what I do, I'm a huntsman, just like your uncle and father. As for where I'm from, that is a bit more complicated."

He stared up at the night sky as he remembered his past, "I am from a different world, from a place called Earthland. I wasn't born here in the world of Remnant. I had been living a happy life where I was from until one day..."

 _~Flashback~_

Third Person POV

 _Earthland_

 _A younger Natsu at around the age of 19 sighed as he kicked a pebble, walking home without his flying blue partner._

 _Slowly his life had been going downhill. His reputation for causing a mass amount of destruction was making it difficult for him to even get jobs now, most employers now sending specific requests for Natsu not to take the job. It was bad enough when he had to pay for the damage he caused, but now he wasn't able to get paid at all._

 _Now that he was unable to go on practically any mission except for ones that wizards as young as Romeo could take, not paying much, his team was forced to slowly purge him from the group. They had to go on missions without him so they could make ends meet, and didn't really see a point in just hanging out with the annoying, immature and destructive dragon slayer for the fun of it._

 _He even had to send Happy to live with Wendy and Carla due to the fact that he had barely enough money to support himself now._

 _He was lonely and he was struggling. He couldn't even ask the guild for help with his money problems, the guild still having some old payments to make from when he had gone out on jobs and destroyed things, and that's not counting for all the damage the other guild members caused that had to be paid for. Yet they weren't practically getting banned from jobs because they weren't all as destructive as him._

 _He was thinking about how he could help fix the issues he was having when a bright ball of light engulfed him, blinding Natsu and whisking him away to a new place._

 _Line-break_

 _Natsu groaned as he sat up, waking from his slumber. He rubbed the back of his aching head and looked around, realizing something was off after a few minutes._

 _"What the hell," He muttered, "Nothing smells right... its like when I went to Edolas, where everything smelled different... where am I?"_

 _He knew he was in some strange new place, that much wasn't exactly hard to figure out. What was hard to figure out was where he was exactly, and what he was supposed to do now that he was there._

 _He crossed his arms and looked up in thought, 'Welp, guess the only thing I can do now is find a town, hopefully someone can tell me a few things about this place. Maybe Lucy or some of the others from Fairy Tail got taken to this weird place as well!'_

 _He sniffed a little bit, quickly picking up the scent of humans not too far from where he was. He started walking in the direction of the town, hoping that once he arrived he would be able to get some help._

 _As he made his way to the town, he suddenly realized one very important detail._

 _Not only did the place smell weird, but it felt less alive. Not like everything was dead or that everything was dark and depressing, but like there was a distinct lack of magic in the air._

 _Natsu stopped to groan as he realized just what exactly this might mean, "Great, just like Edolas its looking like this place has no magic, or very little magic, just like Edolas. Man this sucks! What am I supposed to do now if I get in a bind?!"_

 _While he was standing around groaning however, a large shadow started to tower over Natsu. Eventually Natsu picked up the loud hissing sound that came from behind him, and when he turned around he saw what he could only think of as the-_

 _"Holy mother of snakes!"_

 _He jumped away as the giant snake, a king taijitu, crashed its head down where Natsu used to be, trying to devour the fire dragon slayer._

 _The grimm hissed at Natsu as it leaned away from the man, and before Natsu could attempt to counter the monster the second head, a white king taijitu, swiped at Natsu from behind, slamming him into a tree._

 _Natsu yelled out in surprise, momentarily shocked at the appearance of the second half of the giant snake, eventually grinned as he realized these snakes could serve one very important purpose._

 _Stress relief._

 _Natsu lit his body on fire, the fire burning the snake and forcing it to back away from him. Once it backed away he pressed his advantage, keeping his body lit on fire as he jumped into the air and kicked the massive grimm in its white face, yelling out, **"Fire dragon talon!** " The white head was swung into a tree a few feet away from Natsu, the white head collapsing after it hit the tree._

 _The black half of the snake hissed in outrage at its prey, being enraged at its attempt at fighting back. It darted forwards, the snake moving extremely fast despite its massive size. It crashed into Natsu and pushed him back a few feet, the dragon slayer holding his ground and eventually stopping the massive grimm. Once he had it still, he brought his fist back and growled as he slammed it into the snakes face, " **Fire dragon iron fist!** " _

_The black half of the king taijitu was sent flying, joining its downed white half. Before the beast could recover Natsu took a deep breath before he decided to finish off the grimm, " **Fire dragon ROAR!** " The inferno roasted the grimm, its dying hiss' echoing in the forest until Natsu's flames finally finished it off, the body slowly turning into smoke._

 _Natsu felt a little better now that he got to take some of his frustration out on the monster that had attacked him. Of course, he was confused as to what exactly the monster was, all it looked like was a giant snake, albeit with two weird halves, however it smelled... wrong._

 _If Natsu had to compare it to anything, he would compare it to Zeref's magic from when he had encountered the dark wizard on Tenrou Island. The creature had smelled evil, it smelled like death and decay._

 _It wasn't like the beasts back home, which just smelled like the surrounding area mixed in with the smell of certain hormones, depending on gender, as well as smelling like whatever the species usually smelt like._

 _So to find a beast that smelled similar to Zeref's magic, a beast that was aggressive just from seeing a human, raised some red flags in Natsu's brain._

 _Until he decided to shake off the thoughts about the monster that attacked him and he continued on his way to the humans he had smelled._

 _After a few more hours of travel the salmon haired dragon slayer finally arrived at his destination._

 _It had high walls that were probably meant to protect it from the monster he had fought before, or rather others of its kind._

 _It was a rather plain wall made of an orange stone, the top of the wall having guards on patrol, ready to sound the alarm in case of an attack._

 _There was a massive gate for travelers to enter and exit the city, a name being carved into the wall above the gate._

 _"Minstral huh? Wonder what this place will be like."_

 **So of course, this is pure speculation in regards to Mistral. We know pretty much nothing about it atm, so I had to come up with my own setting.**

 **Now, wouls you all like to see the story continue the flashback from here, or would you rather return to the present with Natsu leaving the story at a cliffhanger? Make sure to let me know, and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu POV

"And from there, well I my wife, though I didn't know at the time that she would be my wife. I eventually met Qrow, who introduced me to Ozpin. I met the rest of team STRQ as well, Tai, Raven," I turned my gaze onto Ruby, "Summer. They had still been a functioning hunter team at the time, Tai being my closest friend, Summer and Qrow coming a close second. To sum things up, I did some things for Ozpin over the years, fell in love with Pyrrhas mother, and here we are."

The JNR of team JNPR sat in silence, shocked at the relevation that there was a world completely different from their own. Ruby was shocked but I couldn't tell if it was for the same reasons or for the fact that I knew her mother, after all it wasn't everyday that your friends father suddenly dropped several bombs of information on you.

The silence was eventually broken by Qrow, who shook his head and sighed before he stood up, "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get some shut-eye. We're gonna be covering a lot of ground tomorrow, so I suggest getting as much sleep as possible while you can. Natsu, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The hunters and huntresses in training nodded their heads at Qrow, all of them liking the idea of getting as much sleep as possible while they could, while Natsu simply groaned and stood up, following Qrow away from the group.

When they were far enough away from the others Qrow allowed his irritation at the dragon slayer to show, "Can you not, for once, stop being so theatrical? I think the revelation of the maidens was enough, I don't think they needed to know your from another world! Especially sense Salem could be watching! Do you want her to have that kind of information? Do you want to run the risk of her harming your old friend and family?"

I rolled my eyes at Qrows paranoia, "Calm down Bird Brain. What can Salem do with that information? She can't exactly go to Earthland. And even if she _could_ , my guild master would stop her before she had the chance to really do anything, or our ace would destroy her as soon as he realized she was a threat. I have nothing to worry about."

Qrow still refused to leave me alone however, a very grim and serious expression on his face as he continued to speak, "Natsu, Salem is not to be underestimated. The few that have, have not lived to see the light of day. There is a reason that she and Ozpin have been fighting for so long after all."

I frowned and nodded, not saying anything else because I really didn't want to argue anymore. I knew that, to an extent, Qrow was right. If I underestimated her, it would end up being my downfall. I still wasn't convinced however that she could really be a threat to Fairy Tail.

 _Line~Break_

Third Person POV

The group, now consisting of two elite huntsman and five trainees, were silent as they traveled together. They were all heading back to Mistral. The air was filled with a certain tension, the previous nights revelations still weighing on the young trainees minds as they traveled with the more experienced warriors, both of which were silent as they traveled.

Qrow was staying slightly ahead of the group while Natsu stayed behind them, the two full fledged huntsman keeping an eye out for any threats. They would be the first line of defense if anything attacked their little group. Not to say that the kids couldn't defend themselves, but if someone as skilled as Tyrion attacked again it would be better if they could intercept them before they got to the kids.

Jaune kept looking back and glaring at Natsu, thinking that he was being subtle, though of course Natsu caught every glare that was thrown his way. He stayed silent however, not wanting to upset Pyrrha. After all, she was his little girl. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from breaking Jaune forever...

The group eventually came upon a crossroads in the path, each path leading to Mystral. One led through a mountain range and the other went through a town, the group able to see the mountain range and the sign pointing down the other path having a towns name on it.

Natsu nodded as he looked at the paths, "I say we go left, it will take less time than going through the mountains, and right now time is not something we can afford to waste. The sooner we can get to Mistral, the better."

However as Qrow started to lead the way down the path, agreeing with Natsu's reasoning, Ren froze. The others didn't notice at first, however when Natsu came up to Ren he put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he did however, Ren ended up getting a bit... upset.

"WE ARE NOT GOING BACK THERE!"

Ren looked enraged now while Nora looked sad, the rest of the group however looked shocked at his loud proclamation.

"Ren, we have to go. There are people out there who are going to need our help, we can't afford to waste time going through some mountains. Besides... we both need to face this at some point." Nora said in response to Rens rage, a sad look on her face.

Ren refused to back down though, adamant in not going through the town, "No, Nora! Not after what happened there! Not after what we lost! We can't go back there and we shouldn't _have_ to go back there!"

Nora just shook her head sadly while Natsu frowned at Ren. He was used to the kid being calm, the personification of composed really, and yet here he was now, freaking out, "Kid, what's your problem? We need to take as many shortcuts as possible to get to Mistral, we can't waste time."

"No, we don't! We can head through the mountains and still get to Mistral, it will just take a bit of extra time! We can still go now!" Ren was very obviously getting desperate, trying to avoid going through this town.

Natsu began to nod slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Ren, "Alright kid, have it your way." Ren began to relax, thinking that they would now avoid the town and end up going through the mountains when he suddenly realized something.

"Where is Qro-" Qrow appeared behind Ren and chopped the back of his neck with his hand, knocking him unconscious. He had transformed into a crow while Natsu was distracting him, the two huntsman knowing what the best course of action was in this situation.

Natsu shook his head and brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing it as if he had a headache, "The kid just had to make things difficult, didn't he? Just how pissed do you think he is gonna be when he wakes up?"

Qrow shrugged, putting the kid over his shoulders as he began to walk, "Does it really matter? He's got no choice but to go through now. Not like he is gonna leave us." Qrow said, the rest of the group staring at the two huntsman as if they were crazy.

After a few minutes the rest of the group began to follow the two huntsman, all of them having different expressions being shown on their faces. Nora looked slightly depressed because of what they had to do, Jaune looked slightly angry that his friend was just knocked out instead of being talked to about the whole situation, Ruby seemed to be in shock though it was wearing off, while Pyrrha was the only one who didn't seem too surprised.

It wasn't long before Jaune decided to speak up, due to the mistreatment of his friend and treatment, "What the hell was that for?! Why did you guys hit him, you could've tried to reason with him! What is wrong with you two?!"

Qrow rolled his eyes at Jaune and stayed silent, not really being in the mood to deal with a teenager having a fit. Natsu on the other hand decided he would deal with Jaune's little outburst, his eyes narrowing as he turned to the knight, "What is wrong with us? A lot, but that has nothing to do with us knocking Ren here out. We couldn't afford to waste time arguing with him because he wanted to go through a mountain range, which would cost us another day of travel at the _least._ The only way he was going to go through town without a fight, was if he was never given the chance to fight to begin with. Now if your done, lets keep going."

However as Natsu turned around, turning his back on Jaune, the knight finally snapped. Unsheathing his sword he raised the weapon above his head and charged at Natsu, a battle cry echoing from his lips as he made his way to attack Natsu.

Natsu began to turn when he heard the battle cry, and when he noticed Jaune charging at him he glared at the knight and raised his fist, preparing to hit Jaune and take him out in one punch. However, before Jaune even makes it to Natsu, a subtle black glow started to come from Jaune's armor. Soon Jaune found himself being slammed into a tree.

They all looked over at Pyrrha, seeing her hand stretched out towards Jaune. For the first time in her life, she actually looked angry at Jaune. This attempted cowardly attack on his father, as well as the way he spoke to him and the way he kept looking at him had finally gotten Pyrrha to reach the end of her patience.

All of them looked surprised at Pyrrhas actions, due to how peaceful she normally was. Jaune's shock eventually morphed into a look of hurt, while Natsu's turned into a look of pride.

"Jaune, you need to grow up! Ever since my father and Qrow joined us, you've been nothing but spiteful! And now you try to attack my father,from behind no less, and for what reason? Because he is doing what is right? Because he is doing his job and acting like a huntsman?!" Pyrrha yelled at Jaune, her expression set into a glare as she looked at him.

Jaune was at a loss for words after Pyrrhas scolding. He shook his head and opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, "I was just... I mean I was..." When Natsu couldn't actually come up with an excuse for his actions, he simply looked down at the ground in shame.

Pyrrha shook her head and let him fall down to the ground, "You need to open your eyes to the reality of the situation, Jaune. This whole thing isn't just about our little group, we're not at school battling bullies and having fun anymore. We're on a mission to save lives. We can't afford to act like petty children and end up fighting each other instead of the enemy." She said before she turned and began to walk down the path again.

As the others walked pass Jaune they each gave him a look of pity, and disappointment. Jaune was normally light-hearted, and wouldn't resort to dirty tricks such as attacking an unarmed opponent from behind. Yet for whatever reason, he saw the need to do so today.

As Natsu began to walk past, Jaune expected the older warrior to have a smug look on his face, thinking he would be happy that Pyrrha took him down. However when he looked up and met Natsu's eyes, all he saw was disappointment, "I expected more from you, Jaune Arc. From how Pyrrha spoke of you in her letters, she made it sound like you were a wonderful young man. A smart and honorable fighter who didn't give up. I guess I was wrong to have such high expectations." The dragon slayer said, before he turned away from the knight and continued to walk.

Jaune sighed after everyone had walked past and began to follow the group at a slight distance, a great feeling of shame overwhelming him due to his actions. He knew what he did was wrong. The way he reacted and how he tried to attack Natsu was cowardly, and not befitting of a true and honorable warrior. Not to mention the attitude he has had towards Natsu as they have been traveling together. He could only imagine just how disappointed his family would be if they heard of this little... event.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was ahead the rest of the group and was absolutely fuming, her rage being directed at none other than Jaune. She was unable to express just how angry and disappointed she was with her friend. Normally she wouldn't lash out at her friends when they upset her, however this situation was a bit... different.

 _"Friends, family, they are the most important things in the world. Keep them close, fore they are much more important than any possession, because true friends and family last for a life time. Because they make life worth living. You need to protect those friends and family and take down anyone who dares threaten them. Anyone who threatens those who are precious to you should be treated as an enemy."_

That was a very important lesson her father had taught her. One to always protect the people who were precious to her. While Jaune may be her friend, and her crush, she loved her father dearly. You might say she is a bit of a daddy's girl even. Her father is incredibly important to her, and there was no way she was just gonna let Jaune attempt to attack him.

Natsu began to walk side by side with his daughter in silence, Qrow going to the back of the group to take Natsu's place so the pinkette could have a moment of time to talk with his daughter. Natsu put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a small, warm smile as he began to speak, "You have any idea just how proud I am of you?"

Pyrrha sighed and shook her head, a soft smile beginning to spread across her face, "I know, dad. It's not like you take the opportunity to tell me at some point every single day." She said, turning her head to face her father.

"Do I now? Well, I guess its about time I say it for today. You are amazing, and I am lucky to have you as my daughter. The way you reacted there, you were quick, you didn't waste any time. You protected your family. I'm proud of you Pyrrha, and I don't want you to ever forget it." He said, the pride he felt for his daughter shining bright in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her a bit closer.

Pyrrha's smile widened a bit at her fathers display of affection as she sighed. Her dad always had that kind of affect on people, for some reason he was able to easily lift your spirits. It was like making people happy just came naturally to him, bar the times he was having a disagreement with someone. She had always admired him, both as a warrior and as someone to look up to. It was why she was always so nice to people, why she strives to be a good warrior. It was all because of her father.

"Dad... thank you." She said this completely randomly and slightly quietly so that the others in their little group wouldn't hear, causing Natsu to look at her in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'thank you'? What for?" He asked her, making sure to keep his voice lowered simply because Pyrrha was. He wasn't exactly sure why she felt the need to thank him for anything anyway.

"For everything. For saving me back at Beacon, for protecting us from that freaky scorpion faunus, for helping to train me and always being there for me... for being the best dad that a girl could ask for." She said, a smile on her face as she looked up at Natsu.

Instead of saying anything Natsu simply stopped and pulled Pyrrha in close for a hug, one that she more than eagerly returned. With everything that had been happening recently, she needed a bit of comfort from her father. Natsu himself also needed this, with Pyrrha nearly being murdered by Cinder and taken by Tyrion. He knows if he had been just a few seconds too late... he shook off those thoughts.

Everyone else in the group stopped and looked away to let the father and daughter have their moment. They all missed their family dearly, and wished they could go and see them now. Sadly they wouldn't get the chance, not any time soon. But it also warmed everyone's hearts, seeing just how much the two cared for each other.

Before long the two stopped hugging, though Natsu made sure to keep an arm wrapped around Pyrrhas shoulders. The group began to walk again, the tense atmosphere from the earlier argument having dissipated somewhat. As they all made their way towards Mistral, there was one thing that was sure to all of them, except for the unconscious Lie Ren.

They all needed to hold their family close because without them, what reason was their to live and to defend?

 **Yes, a chapter after so long! Lots of fluff, drama, and a slight bit of insight as to how Natsu went about raising Pyrrha and the lessons he taught her. As always make sure to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really quick, thank you guys for all the support you have given me and this story, it really means a lot to me! Also I have an important note at the end for y'all, so please take a look at that!**

Third Person POV

The small group of hunters and Beacon students continued on their way to Mistral, going down the path that Ren was extremely... reluctant to go down, to say the least. There was a certain tension that hung around the group, following Ren's outburst and Jaune's actions. Ren kept glaring at Qrow and Natsu for forcing him to go down this path, with Nora occasionally looking back at him in concern. Jaune on the other hand, stayed silent, looking down at the ground. He was ashamed of himself due to his earlier actions, as well as how he has been clashing with Natsu ever since he joined them.

Qrow was slightly annoyed with everything that had been happening with the group, from the arrival of Natsu to the outburst of Ren and Jaune. He knew what the right thing to do was, and he would be damned if he let a pair of teenage boys slow him down. He was going to keep moving, keep Ruby safe, and save as many lives as he was capable of saving. Qrow turned his head slightly to the right, Ruby walking next to him. He gave her a small smile, one that she readily returned.

Natsu was proud of Pyrrha for her actions. Not so much for the fact that she attacked Jaune, but for the reasons that she attacked him. How quickly she did it, along with the amount of strength she put into the push. He was proud due to why she did it, as well as the fact that her defending him was instinctual. She didn't react consciously, thinking about the situation and what to do, she reacted instinctively, much like how Igneel taught him when it came to protecting his loved ones. It may seem like a little thing to most others, but to Natsu, it showed that he was doing good as a father. That was all he could ask for.

Pyrrha, however, did not have the same thoughts as her father. She was angry at Jaune still for the actions he took, but she was also angry at herself. She felt she might have been a bit too harsh on him. While she knew that there was some truth to what she said, the way she went about telling him, as well as the fact that she had slammed him into a tree using her semblance beforehand... Well, she was slightly ashamed of herself to say the least. She felt that she probably could've been a bit more tactful with what she said, less forceful. Though there was nothing she could do about it now, she couldn't change what she did now.

As the group walked Natsu started to slow down, allowing Pyrrha to go ahead of him. Once she looked back at him to see what he was up to, he simply gave her a nod and a thumbs up to show her that everything was fine. Satisfied, Pyrrha turned her head back to face the path ahead of her, leading the group of hunters and hunters-in-training.

Natsu started to walk next to Qrow and ended up tapping his shoulder. When he got Qrows attention he subtly flicked his head to the left to show he wanted to go talk with Qrow in private for a second. Qrow nodded before he sighed and turned to his niece, "Hey kid, I gotta go talk to Natsu for a second. I'll be right back, alright?" He said to Ruby, giving her a heads up.

Ruby slightly tilted her head before she shrugged, "Alright Old Man, we'll make sure to not get into any trouble while you old guys talk." She said with a small smile, amusement dancing around in her bright silver eyes.

Qrow just shook his head and chuckled in response, before he proceeded to put a hand on top of Ruby's head and ruffled her hair up a bit, causing her to yell out in protest, "Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow chuckled some more and said in responce, "That's your own fault for calling me old kid, I mean, how many times have I told you before that I'm not old?" before he turned towards Natsu, who had walked a bit deeper into the forest to the left of the path so they could have some more privacy while they spoke.

Natsu POV

My eyes began to twitch as I saw Qrow taking his time to amuse his niece, somehow turning a simple 'heads up' into a process of jokes and light hearted jabs. I knew he was just stalling so he could irritate me, but I refuse to let him get the better of me! Of course, that didn't mean I would want to burn him any less for trying to annoy me though.

After he FINALLY got done with letting Ruby know what he was doing, he came to me and crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face as he stood in front of me, "Well, what is it lizard breath? You got something important to say, or are we gonna just waste time chit-chatting?" He said, making me glare at him in irritation, the damn bird-brain.

I took a deep breath before I let it out, my patience wearing thin as I tried to stay calm. I didn't want to let my irritation get in the way of what was important, "It's about the kids feather-head, so are you gonna listen, or am I just gonna be wasting my time?" I noticed Qrow's eye twitch at the insult, causing me to smirk slightly in satisfaction. I loved it when I was able to get back at Qrow.

When he didn't say anything else I took that as my que to tell him what was wrong, "Qrow, we can't expect the kids to be ready to protect the world, not yet. They are still teenagers. Not only was their time at Beacon incomplete, they are still inexperienced and very... emotional. They aren't full fledged adult hunters, they don't have the complete training, they don't have the experience, and with how tense everything is right now, it won't take much for them to get into fights and argue among themselves."

Qrow started to look serious now that he knew what I wanted to talk to him about and began to nod in agreement, "Yeah, I know. The event with Tyrian showed that they aren't nearly ready to fight full fledged huntsman on their own, or whatever Salem has up her sleeves. Maybe as a unified group they could stand a chance against one of Salem's minions depending on who they were fighting, but as they are right now? They wouldn't stand a chance. They need more training, and they need to be unified."

I nodded in agreement with Qrow, before I sighed, "The friction between them isn't something that we can fix on our own, however we can help with the training, though not right now. Each of those kids are good fighters, but they have immense potential and a lot that they can improve on. We could be the ones who help them to improve upon their faults. We should be the ones who help them."

Qrow made a low grunting noise, "Yeah, we should be the ones who help him. But we can't train them on the go, we'll have to start when we get to Mistral. We'll be safe, and we'll have a proper training area as well as the proper equipment to train them. Plus it will give them more time to make-up, let them all become more unified."

"Glad to see we're on the same page for once. So for now, we'll watch out and protect them to the best of our abilities, hopefully they won't have any more issues with each other by the time we make it to Mistral. Glad we had this talk bird-brain, now how about we go re-join the kids and make sure they didn't end up killing each other?" Qrow rolled his eyes at the nickname before he turned around and went to rejoin his niece.

I shook my head and started to make my way to Pyrrha when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, expecting the person tapping my shoulder to be Qrow, though when I turned around I was shocked to see it was Jaune behind me, causing me to frown slightly, "What do you want, kid? Do you have something important to say or are you just gonna waste my time?"

The kid seemed to be upset, "Uh, is it ok if I, eh, talk to you away from the others? It's kinda important." It was easy for me to tell that he was nervous. Despite how much I disliked him...

I sighed and stopped, allowing everyone else to walk past us, "Make this quick, kid. We have places to be, and no time to waste." I crossed my arms as I stared Jaune down, tapping my foot as I stood there.

Jaune just stood in front of me awkwardly for a minute without really saying anything for, I'd say a minute. After that said minute I started to turn away from him and was about to move away to rejoin the group when he mumbled, "I'm sorry..." causing me to stop. Now most people, they wouldn't have been able to hear him, due to most people having normal hearing, but I heard him, and I heard how sincere he was.

I sighed and shook my head before I turned around and faced Jaune, letting my arms fall down to my sides, "For what?" I asked, wanting to know what exactly he had to say.

"For everything. For the way I've been acting, and for trying to attack you the other day. It was stupid, petty, childish, and it was a cowards move to attack someone from behind like that. I'm just, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.." Jaune said, finishing his apology and looking down at his shoes, making sure he didn't look me in the eyes.

For a few seconds I just stood there staring at Jaune, feeling slightly shocked from his apology. I honestly hadn't expected him to man up and apologize to me after what happened yesterday and with the fact that we have had issues with each other from day one. I sighed again and patted Jaune's shoulder, "Your forgiven kid, just don't keep doing stupid crap like that, alright?"

The kid looked surprised that I was actually forgiving him so easily, but it didn't take him long to shake off that surprise, "Wait, your forgiving me? Just like that? Not gonna make me do, anything demeaning or stupid? Why?" He asked me in confusion.

I didn't look away as I gave him my explanation, "It's simple. It's because you meant what you said. Your not trying to apologize to save your ass or for any other selfish reasons you may have for apologizing; Your saying sorry because you know what you did was wrong and you feel bad about it. We can't afford to be divided anyway kid, we need to stand as a united front against those who would slaughter innocents and our loved ones."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly once I was finished with what I was saying, before he then began to speak again, "I-I didn't think of things like that, of having to make sure we were united, and all.. Thanks, for actually accepting my apology and, y'know, putting things into perspective I guess..."

I gave him a small smile, "Don't mention it kid, though I'm not the only one who you should be apologizing to."

I saw him look past me, getting a glimpse of Pyrrha causing him to sigh and nod. He started to head towards her before I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "However, let me just make one thing very clear. Just because I've accepting your apology and all, doesn't mean I approve of the feelings you have for my daughter. You need to prove yourself before you can even think of earning my approval on that front, understood?" My eyes were deadly serious, smoke starting to curl from my fingertips on Jaune's shoulder.

He winced and nodded quickly, a look of fear crossing his face before I allowed him to go. When I let him go he didn't waste any time, rushing to rejoin the group and get away from me, and to apologize to Pyrrha.

Third Person POV

After Jaune apologized to Natsu and rejoined the group with Natsu not being too far behind him. Qrow had gone back to walking with Ruby after he had his talk with Natsu and Ren seemed to have cooled down a bit, though he was still angered by the situation that he was forced into. Nora was walking next to Ren in an attempt to calm him down and to make him feel a bit better.

Jaune began to timidly approach Pyrrha, his head facing the floor as he got closer to her. He tapped her shoulder once he got up to her after he mustered the courage to say what needed to be said, and nodded his head towards the forest once he had her attention. She simply raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes before she turned to the forest, going in a few feet before she stopped, Jaune not far behind. She kept her back to him, not facing him as she waited for Jaune to say something.

At first Jaune struggled, his lips began to feel dry along with his throat and he felt like panicking. He took in a deep breath of air to calm down a little bit before he began to speak, "I-I... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you ever since your dad and Qrow joined us, and for how I tried to attack him. What I did... it's not what you taught me to do. It was cowardly, and it was stupid and I regret what I did. Please Pyrrha, will you forgive me?"

A few minutes had passed, though to Jaune it felt like several hours had gone by. The group had stopped once they noticed that the two were not longer with them, and were simply looking at them as they talked. Jaune couldn't help but begin to panic again, thinking things like, ' _What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?... what if she hates me?'_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Jaune, Pyrrha turned around.

And gave him a small smile, "I forgive you."

Jaune stood there in shock, thinking he had misheard her before he shook his head and stared at her with wide eyes, "I-I'm sorry?"

Pyrrha giggled slightly in amusement at how shocked Jaune was, "I said, I forgive you. My father taught me not to hold a grudge against a friend, not unless they did something truly horrible. And besides, how could I hold a grudge against my best friend after he just gave me such a sincere apology?"

Jaune began to look relieved as he realized that all of his fears were unwarranted and he was simply being paranoid, right as he was about to say something Pyrrha spoke up again, "Actually I also wanted to apologize to you for how harsh I was earlier. It was uncalled for, and for that I am sorry as well."

Natsu's ears twitched as he listened in on their conversation, a small smile coming onto his face. He would never understand how he got lucky enough to have the daughter he did now.

Jaune was once again shocked, this time at the fact that Pyrrha had apologized to him! He didn't think she was at all in the wrong, he felt the situation had been mainly his fault, "W-what? Don't worry about it, your fine! It's all good! You don't really have anything to apologize for!"

"But I do. The way I attacked you physically and verbally wasn't right, your my friend. I should never treat a friend the way I treated you, the way I treat an enemy. It was very wrong of me, and I am so, so sorry." Pyrrha looked down in shame, making sure not to look at Jaune.

Jaune, once he realized how upset she was over what had happened, decided to do the one thing he could do in a situation like this.

He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry about it."

 **It was super hard to write this chapter for some reason.**

 **I have quickly realized that of all my stories on FF, this one is currently my favorite. I want you guys to love this story and I want to give you the best story I can give, but there are several issues. Mainly, I'm a slacker and if I'm not careful, my writing can really easily decrease in quality. Which is why I am asking now, if anyone would like to beta for this story, send me a message! I've never had a beta before and I'm not 100% sure how it works, but I'm willing to learn and to make sure this story is as good as I can make it.**

 **Real quick I would like to reply to the review from "Someone". (I hate to do things like this as I prefer to send a message in PM... but we're dealing with a pussy here, so.)**

 _Okay, first off what's with the June bashing? And second of all, June made a lot of good points, Pyhrra is an idiot because she tried to keep the maidens a secret, that literally can only do more harm than good!_

 **First off, let me state my issues with the review. Issue one, "June". Lol. Issue two, "Pyhrra" lmao.**

 **Now onto my actual issues, we'll go in order of where they come up in my story. Pyrrha being an idiot for keeping the maidens a secret? First of all, she isn't. That is her character. Pyrrha is both an honorable warrior and the type of person that can't lie. If someone like her as promised to keep something a secret, she will do it simply because she promised to do it. Especially if it's something as big and game-changing as the maidens. Now as for Jaune's points, they don't really matter. I was purposefully portraying Jaune in a way that he doesn't understand the maidens. We know of 2 maidens at this point in the timeline, Cinder and Raven. If they ran across Cinder she would try to kill him anyway, and with Raven it again wouldn't matter if she was a maiden, she would probably still fight. As for the other two maidens, who are probably GOOD, they wouldn't fight just to fight. With Amber we saw she was a compassionate soul, trying to help what she thought was a lone child. The other maidens are more than likely the same, and wouldn't try to kill a group of teenagers unless they tried to kill them first. WHICH THEY WOULDN'T DO! As for his other points- oh wait. That was his only real point. The whole information thing wasn't even a big point, because this is the type of into that wouldn't have actually really helped. It would've just made everyone stress out even more.**

 **As for the Jaune bashing... well it really wasnt. When it comes to how Natsu and Jaune initially treat each other through chapter 3 and most of 4, it's because they got off on the wrong foot. (And Natsu is over-protective). Also I believe you need to learn what a bashing is, as in my experience it's a character who you just hate in the story that has no redeemable qualities. That isn't at all what is happening here. Jaune, already stressed, tired, and angry, saw his friend be forced into a situation he didn't like and snapped. It's called taking multiple factors into account for certain reactions.**

 **Now I want to know from the rest of you, should I make review replys a normal thing in my chapters? Positive or not, I do a little response bit at the end of the chapter, like a few other good (Read: Great) authors do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

As the group of hunters and huntresses approached an old town there was a lingering sense of despair and rage, dark grey clouds hanging overhead as they approached and added to the grim atmosphere. The town itself was in total ruin, several charred wooden beams being strewn across the paved stone pathway, craters the shape of large hooves heading straight ahead of the group giving an idea as to the size of the grimm that attacked.

The buildings all of which mainly having been made of stone, had piles of rotten wood in them with the walls still crumbling, time taking its toll on the town. In the center of the town, all that was left was a few piles of wood with some old and torn pieces of cloth on top of them, possibly the remains of different food and weapon stalls, the vendors long dead.

As they entered the ruined town, the assorted group of huntresses and hunters had different reactions to the destruction and negative emotions that were surrounding them, some taking things better than others.

Ren looked enraged as they continued on, the teen shaking as he restrained himself. Nora simply looked sad her eyes not having that usual spark of excitement as she looked around a place that was once where she lived and where she had first met Ren, though she couldn't truly call ever call this place her home. Not with how she was treated, not with how difficult it was for her just to eat and survive.

As Ruby looked around however she thought of what professor Oobleck had told her, as well as her purpose as a huntress. She thought of the lives that could have been saved, the lives that she as a huntress could have saved, about how she wanted to become a huntress to stop tragedies such as what happened here from happening, to make sure everyone got their happy ending.

Qrow simply looked slightly tired, sadly being used to seeing destruction such as this from his time as a huntsman, those times where he couldn't arrive in time to help. Those times where everyone was long gone, and he was already far too late.

Jaune and Pyrrha were both wary as they continued forward. Jaune keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword while Pyrrha stayed alert, ready to grab Milo and Akouo and fight at a moments notice. Jaune simply felt upset about the destruction, the loss of life and the wanton destruction getting to him. Pyrrha was having similar thoughts to Ruby, thinking of how the people that lived there could have been saved, that saving people in such need was the duty of a huntress such as herself. She only wished she could've been born sooner, just so she could have helped these people.

At the back of the group, Natsu had a bit of a different reaction. He was mad about what happened and the fact that these people could have been saved, but he also knew that death was a part of the cycle, and it wasn't like the grimm were killing because they had made the conscious decision to kill these people and destroy the place. They killed them because it was in their instincts as animals, or rather monsters. He didn't think it made it right and that people shouldn't be saved if it was possible, he just didn't think it was good to hate the grimm for doing what their instincts encourage them to do, plus hating them only helps them in the long run.

 **(Quick note, Natsu has very little distinction between monsters and animals because in Fairy Tail any time there is a monster its normally treated like it is an animal, not to mention we honestly see monsters more than animals.)**

However, that didn't mean that Natsu wasn't wary. The lingering negative emotion could easily attract grimm to the area, and he knew that the presence of the heroes in training, as well as himself and Qrow, could wake up grimm that were resting in the town itself. So Natsu stayed ready, his hands shifting to rest at his sides.

As they passed through the town, Natsu and Qrow keeping an eye on Ren due to how unstable he seemed now that he was there at the town a blood-curdling screech echoed throughout the town, getting the group to suddenly stop. All the students took out their weapons, bar Pyrrha who wanted to wait and see which form of Milo would be best for the situation.

As it rounded the corner and faced the assorted group of huntsman and huntresses, a few of the hunters in training gasped in shock at the sight of the grimm. Natsu and Qrow both looked serious as they got ready to fight the grimm, while Ren and Nora tensed up at the sight of it. Ren quickly took out his weapons, a snarl quickly forming on his face while Nora took out her hammer.

"Guys what... what is that thing?" Jaune asked as he slowly began to take out his sword. Pyrrha changed Milo into its rifle form, knowing her best option with this grimm was to keep it at a distance, while Ruby kept Crescent Rose in its compact sniper rifle mode.

The grimm itself looked like a horse that was being mounted by a person, the mask of the person on the horse having two horn long and sharp, curling back. Several weapons stuck out of the grimm as it slowly approached, the head of the person staring down at the ground. The horses back legs were normal, however it's front legs were closer to that of a birds. The horse body had very little bone that could serve as armor, however the part resembling a human was covered in bone like armor, with spikes coming out of its back. It had two long arms that dangled from its sides, what looked like claws being a part of its hands.

"That grimm is called a nuckelavee." Natsu said, answering Jaunes question before he sighed, taking out a phone, "This particular nuckelavee has had a bounty on it's head for a long, long time. It's killed a ton of people, and ruined even more lives. Broken families apart, left them homeless. However most huntsman that were able to go after it never stood a chance."

Qrow continued on for Natsu, "However the stronger and more experienced hunters like myself and Natsu were busy with more pressing matters, so the likes of us never had the chance to come and hunt it down. Most nuckelavee are killed as soon as they are discovered, to prevent them from becoming too experienced, too dangerous. This one has been allowed to roam for a long time, and has gained a lot of experience in the process."

Natsu entered a code into his phone, a frown on his face, "Normally I would be able to fight a grimm with my bare hands, or if it is particularly tough I would use my magic. However I can't waste my magic on a grimm, no matter how strong it may be, and just using my fists won't be enough for this thing. So its looking like I'm gonna have to call em in.."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Natsu in interest while Pyrrha's eyes widened. They both knew exactly what he was talking about, the fact that he was going to use them made one thing very obvious. Natsu was done playing around.

A locker similar to what the students at Beacon used landed and opened up as Natsu approached. Putting on two red metal arm guards and taking out a massive sword, a claymore, Natsu stepped away from the locker. The arm guards extended into gauntlets, covering Natsu's arms and hands, talons appearing on the end of each finger. The claymore was a little over five feet in length and the blade was a dark shade of ruby. The hilt was a dark grey with an actual ruby in the hilt, the guard having the same color as the hilt.

Natsu put the claymore on his back and clenched his fists as he looked at the grimm, "Hopefully this grimm will be strong enough for me to at least get the rust off of my weapons."

Ren ran forward ahead of Natsu, raising his weapons and firing at the grimm. Nora's eyes widened at the reckless act before she ran after him, determined to try and keep him safe. Ruby and Pyrrha stayed back, Ruby hopping onto a roof top while Pyrrha stayed on the ground. Pyrrha aimed for the eyes of the horse while Ruby went for the eyes of the body riding the horse, the goal being to blind it. Jaune ran forward and used his shield to block one of the arms as it was swung at Ren.

Qrow groaned in frustration at the young warriors, "Damn it, why do these kids always have to try and run head first into trouble?" Qrow muttered under his breath, feeling like he was cursed to just look after slightly foolish teens.

Natsu only shrugged in response, what looked like two guns coming out of the gauntlets on the back of each hand, "Does it really matter? Either way its our job to keep em out of trouble. So how about instead of sitting here and talking about how the kids are being kinda dumb, we just go on in and help em out. Hows that sound?"

Qrow shook his head and took out his sword, "Sounds like an annoying yet sound plan. Lets go make sure they don't get themselves killed." Qrow ran towards the grimm with his sword while Natsu followed close behind with his gauntlets.

Qrow ran forward and blocked one of the arms from hitting Ruby, Ruby having gotten barely close enough to be in range of its arms in an attempt to get better, more effective shots off on the grimm. Needless to say, it was a good thing Qrow was watching out for her.

Natsu jumped in front of the large grimm and slammed his fist into the face of the horse head. He then got on top of its head and used the talons on the gauntlet to start tearing into the grimms horse head, rending the dark flesh from its skull.

The rider on the horse body began to screech in pain, along with the horse part of the body as Natsu kept his attack up. Flailing wildly the grimm flung away Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Ren was thrown into a wall, Nora was able to recover and used her hammer to stop herself. Jaune used his shield to help with the impact as he was slammed into a tree. Jaune got up groaning as Nora ran over to Ren.

Nora brought Ren up to a sitting position, sitting him up against the wall as he groaned in pain, "Ren you need to listen to me! You need to stop acting so reckless and throwing yourself at this thing, you need to calm down and think!"

Ren shook his head and tried to stand up, "Nora you need to let me go and kill that thing! It deserves to die for what it did! It destroyed my family, it destroyed our _home_ Nora! How can you not absolutely _HATE_ that thing?" He said, shaking with rage as Nora held him in place.

Nora looked down at the ground as she held Ren in place, the rest of the huntsman and huntresses still fighting off the nuckelavee. Her hair shadowed her face, keeping Ren from seeing her eyes as she spoke, "Ren... after all we've been through together, all the hardships we've faced and the friends we've made... how do you think it's ok to get yourself killed fighting that thing?!"

Ren looked at Nora in slight shock and disbelief, "I will NOT be killed by that grimm! Not that monster! After what it did I'm going to be the one to end it, to stop it from taking any more lives in the first place! It needs to die! I need to b-" Ren stopped mid-sentence as he finally got to see the look on Nora's face.

Once Nora looked up from the ground Ren saw the tears that were streaming down her face, dripping down to the ground as she glared at him, "At the rate that your going, it doesn't matter if you think you won't be killed by that monster! You keep acting like this and you _will_ die! If you die than we all lose a part of the family, I lose my home!"

Ren stared at Nora in shock as he began to think about what she said, and he began to think more about his actions. He thought about how he had lost it simply when Natsu said they were going to head through the place that used to be his home and how in turn Jaune had attacked Natsu because of the actions he took, all the anger he had felt along the way, and how rash he had been during the fight.

He realized just how badly his anger, how badly his grudge against this particular grimm, was hurting him and the people he cared about. He wasn't helping anybody by being like this, he was being a danger. He looked down, letting his hair cover his face as he began to spoke to his long-time best friend, "Nora... I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool..."

Nora's glare began to drop as she saw that she had gotten through to him, that he was being sensible now, "After everything we've been through, this is not how things are going to end for us. Not here, not now, and not at the claws of that thing. Now are you ready to fight that thing, with all of us as a team?"

Ren simply stared into Nora's eyes for a few seconds before he nodded and slowly got up, Nora getting up along with him.

The rest of the group had been holding off the powerful grimm while Nora got through to Ren. Natsu had heard everything she had said to him and heard how she had gotten through to him, and he couldn't help but smile because of it.

 _'That girl would've done very well in Fairy Tail, very well indeed.'_ He thought to himself as he backed away from the grimm, the rest of the group doing the same as they all breathed heavily, some of them shaking from the exertion. The only ones who didn't seem overly tired were Natsu, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Natsu because he had a lot of stamina, and Ruby and Pyrrha had been staying back taking shots at it.

Natsu clenched his right fist, causing a side panel to open up on the right side of the gauntlet of his right hand, and the left side of the gauntlet on his left. The slid forward, and went up from the elbow to his wrist, what looked like a single thin booster being inside each one facing Natsu. After that was done, the guns went back into the gauntlet as Natsu grabbed his claymore, wielding it with two hands.

 _'If anyone should be the one who kills this thing, it should be Ren. This is personal, and I have no right in stopping him from at least killing it.'_ He thought as he ran forward with a yell. He ducked under one of the nuckelavee's arms, rolling forward and in front of one of its legs. He began to swing his sword, before jets of flame came from the booster and increased the speed and momentum of the strike, causing the claymore to cut through the leg as easily as a knife through warm butter.

The leg was lopped off, the grimm screeching and twisting in agony as it lost one of its limbs. Qrow followed his lead along with Ruby, the uncle and niece pair using their scythes to cut off the back legs. Lastly was Pyrrha, as she threw her sword and user her semblance to spin the sword extremely quickly, causing it to cut through the final leg of the grimm.

As the grimm continued to howl and twist in pain, Ren began to approach it as everyone else began to back away from it, they all knew how important this was to him.

As he approached Ren took out a knife, the hilt was a brown color and adorned with a little bit of gold, the blade itself was mostly black, with a bit of a dark grey along the edge. It was a pretty weapon to say the least, and no doubt pretty deadly as well.

Once Ren was in front of the grimm that had taken away his parents, his home, was when he began to speak, "This is for my mother." He said as he cut off the grimms left arm. The reaction was immediate as it screamed, twisting away from Ren after it's limb was cut off, "This is for my father." He said, cutting off the right arm, causing the grimms screams to increase in intensity as it screamed in Rens face, "And this, this is for me." He said as he cut off the head of the grimm. The body slowly melted into shadows and faded away, the nuckelavee finally dead after a decade.

There was silence after Ren killed the beast, everyone giving Ren a moment to think and to process things. It wasn't long however before everyone began to congregate around him, Nora bringing him into a tight hug with the rest of the students joining in. Even Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder, a small and happy smile showing on his face as he did so.

"Good job kid. You did the right thing listening to your friend here, hopefully you'll be able to move on from what happened now." He said, his voice slightly warm as he spoke.

Ren slowly began to nod in response before he spoke, "I don't think I'm quite ready to be completely over what happened, and I don't think I ever will be. But I think I can finally let that wound heal, that I can let what happened fade away from my memory."

Natsu nodded, the smile staying on his face as he did so, "That's understandable." He looked over the rest of the group and nodded to himself before he spoke up, "Alright kids, that's enough congratulating and celebrating! We still have a ways to go before we reach Haven, and the nuckelavee slowed us down quite a bit. So lets get a move on!"

The heroes in training all nodded with determined looks on their faces, the group following Natsu on to their safe Haven.

 **Alright that is the end of the chapter, now for the two reviews that gave me the idea for Natsus weapons.**

 _If you're still looking for ideas for a weapon, I've got one._  
 _Give him something similar to Pyrrha's but more advanced. A broad Claymore sword that can split into two separate swords down the middle into a pair of katana, and finally can connect at the hilt, making it a dual headed sword in the third form.- J.M.D_

 _Maybe he can have brackets similair to yang's but instead they transform into full gauntlets that have talons on the end of each of his fingers- A Guest_

 **Both of these ideas were pretty good and they fit, gauntlets because he is good at hand to hand, the talons being added on also making since due to being a dragon slayer, and the sword made since due to who his daughter was- after all she would have to get an idea for what she wanted in a weapon somewhere wouldn't she?**

 **However these two weapons, on their own, were standard at best. I'm not saying they are bad ideas at all, but for someone like Natsu they were a tad... lackluster. So I began thinking of adding things on, not adding on anything to the sword but to the gauntlets, adding a sub-machine gun to each weapon and a booster that would make Natsu's punches swing faster. As I was writing I then thought, "Wait... you can wear gauntlets, and the sword is a wield able weapon.. so what is too stop Natsu from having both?**

 **The boosters help with the attack speed of the sword as well as the strength, not to mention each weapon serves its own roles that will be explained next chapter.**

 **Now I wanted to ask y'all something. Originally when I was thinking of this story I had at first a different idea which I briefly mentioned in chapter 1, a story where Natsu is Ruby's dad. But then, I thought of something that made me want to smack myself. "What about a story where Natsu is Yang's dad?" Which made since. They both have very similar fighting styles, attitudes, and morals. And while it is more connected to her mother, Natsu's eyes also have turned red on occasion when he is really pissed. Yes it's more for dramatic affect, buuuut I'd let it slide. So I wanted to ask y'all, would you guys want another story based on whether Natsu was YANGS dad? Natsu would be a bit different in terms of personality and attitude, and the story would start at a different point in time. I just want to see if anyone is interested in the idea first.**

 **Oh, and I got myself a beta, so that is already closed. Hopefully you'll get to see his work next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

As they left the ruins of the town behind, the group of hunters and huntresses began to relax. Not long after the nuckelavee was killed, the lingering negative emotions that had been sticking around had begun to dissipate. Even now the group could feel the anger, sorrow, and fear fading away just as the grimms body had when it had finally been slayed.

After finally killing the grimm, Ren could feel his own anger beginning to fade away for good. The sorrow was still there, and the truth of the matter was that it would still most likely be there for a long time to come, he wouldn't just stop feeling sadness for the loss of his parents. However he could now at least find some peace, knowing that the monster that caused so much pain, so much death, was dead.

Nora's sadness had begun to fade away as well, though that was mostly due to the fact that Ren was acting more like himself once more. She could see he was still a little sad, but that was much better than what he was before. She hated seeing him so enraged, to see him literally shaking with anger, to see him act extremely reckless for the sake of revenge. It bothered her because that had not been the Ren she knew. Now he was more or less back to normal, and that was enough to bring Nora happiness.

Of course, there were a few certain members of the group who were feeling much worse than they did before they ended up fighting the nuckelavee. These certain few were none other than Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and of course Jaune Arc.

The destruction they had seen had bothered them, to say the least. Ruby had been thinking about professor Ooblecks words, about what he had said to her when she and her team had gone to Mount Glenn along with the hyperactive professor.

 _"Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby got the energetic professors attention, curiosity bubbling to the surface as she thought about how Oobleck had been talking to all her team mates about why they wanted to do what they were doing._

 _"Hmm?" He said in response, waiting for her question._

 _Ruby began to play around with her hands as she asked her question, "I was wondering..."_

 _Oobleck stopped walking and turned back to the young reaper, "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"_

 _Ruby however just shook her head before she finished her question, "A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a huntsman?"_

 _"Look around and tell me what you see." He told her._

 _Ruby looked around at the ruined city, not really seeing anything of great importance or interest. As far as she could tell, the only things there was some old buildings and a few empty streets, "Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..."_

 _Oobleck shook his head a little bit however and began walking again, Ruby and Zwei going after him, "I see lives that could have been saved." He continued to walk, Ruby walking beside him and Zwei at their heels, "As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." He stopped walking and turned to Ruby, "I am a huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." He finished, turning away and continuing to walk._

Ruby clenched her fist as she thought about what he said, "If we're supposed to learn from these tragedies, to stop them and save lives... then how come we keep allowing things like this to happen? How come things like what happened at Beacon and Rens home keep happening, if we're learning from past tragedies? How can we save lives if we just act like we learn from our mistakes?"

While Ruby contemplated the purpose of a huntsman, Jaune began to think about why he had come to Beacon. Everyone in his family had been a hero, his father, his grand father and his _father_ before him. He wanted to be a hero too, to live up to the Arc name. Heroes helped people, they saved lives and prevented tragedies from ever happening. Other huntsman and huntresses were heroes. But...

He thought of what had happened at Beacon. Penny had been killed because of an accident, Yang had lost her right arm, Ozpin was killed in his fight against Cinder and if it hadn't been for Natsu than Pyrrha would've been among the dead too. He knew there was more casualties, soldiers who had tried to defend the campus, as well as other students who weren't as strong as teams JNPR and RWBY, or as strong as the teams in the tournaments; teams that would've tried to fight back.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he thought about it. He knew there was nothing he could've done, but he also knew they could've been saved. He knew there wasn't enough huntsman for such a large scale attack. He knew there should've been more heroes but there _weren't._ And that made him question why he should be a hero, why he should be a huntsman.

He knows hes been getting better when it comes to combat, that much was obvious, but he also knew he wasn't anywhere near everyone else's skill level. Pyrrha was a world renowned champion combatant, Ruby was a child prodigy who had gotten into Beacon two years early, Ren was an expert user of his weapons and aura, while Nora was just a plain ole powerhouse.

Yet he wasn't like them. He didn't work to get where he got, he cheated his way in. He wasn't some extremely skilled warrior who you would fear on the battlefield. However he did know where his strengths were, and that was in his mind. Jaune knows he's smart, hes a good strategist. His strength lies not in fighting, but in supporting his team, so that just left one question. Was he meant to be a hero, or was he meant to be something else?

Pyrrha was thinking about something else however; a lesson.

 _Her hand was surrounded in a black aura as she lifted a few small gears using her semblance, before she sent them flying at a target. They went through the target, making small holes where they had punched through._

 _Pyrrha sighed as she practiced with her semblance, getting ready for her fourth tournament. It got repetitive, training for these tournaments over and over again, and it wasn't even what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be some world-renown tournament champion, that wasn't how she wanted to do things, and that isn't what she wanted to be known for._

 _"Hey, hows my favorite red head doing?" Natsu asked as he walked up to her, a small smile on her face. The smile on her fathers face made her feel a bit happier, a bit more relaxed. His smile was so infectious that even though she was feeling a bit down, she began to smile._

 _Natsu's smile got a bit bigger once he noticed his daughter smiling, "There's that beautiful smile. Looks better than that brooding look, now why don't you tell me whats bothering you?" He asked, grabbing a log and bringing it over with little difficulty. He sat down and pat the spot next to him, "Come on, take a seat and tell me about it."_

 _Pyrrha's shoulders slumped a little bit, the red head sighing as she went and sat down on the log, sitting close to her father, "It's the tournament..."_

 _Natsu raised an eyebrow at her and wrapped an arm around her, "What about it? At this point you've got pretty much no chance of losing, you have the experience, the power and skill, my training, and not to mention you've got the fear factor. The rest of the competition is gonna be afraid of you, so what's wrong?"_

 _Pyrrha looked a little to the right, away from her father, "The problem is that I don't even want to be a part of the tournament... being a tournament champion is not what I want to do. I'm blessed with an awesome power, and yet all I'm doing with it is fighting for peoples entertainment and for my own personal gain... I want to fight to help others..."_

 _Natsu's eyes lit up in understanding as he nodded his head, "Ah, I understand now. You don't like what your doing, because your not doing what you think you should do, you want to be a huntress, a hero. You know what a hero does?"_

 _Pyrrha nodded with a serious look on her face, "Yeah, they fight for whats right and help everyone. They think of others instead of themselves, shine as a beacon of hope to those who can't defend themselves, and-"_

 _Natsu raised his hand to stop her, the dragon slayer now looking serious, "Your partially right, however your wrong on a few things. First of all, people who are heroes don't help everyone, they help everyone they can. I know it sounds like a small difference, but sometimes you can't save everyone. Not even if they are right in front of you. And as for thinking of others, that's kinda wrong to. Just by being a hero, your doing what YOU want to do. But even more than that, for someone like me, a hero can do what they want simply as a way to do what they think is fun. Being the good guy, a hero, it let me fight tons of strong opponents. Its one of the reasons I do what I do. Its a bit selfish, but its also the truth. Not to mention not all people look up to those with more power than themselves, some will resent you. In other cases heroes can harm people more than they help when they die, that sudden beacon of hope being snuffed out."_

 _Natsu sighed and shook his head, "Look, what I'm basically trying to get at is the fact that you shouldn't try to be a hero because you think it's what you SHOULD do, you should try to be one because it's what you WANT to do. You should do it not because you think its right and that you have an obligation to help people just because you got power, do it because you want to help people and because you won't be miserable in the process. You think I would've been a mage of Fairy Tail if it was just gonna be work that would make me miserable? Hell no. I expect the same from you."_

 _Pyrrha looked at her father with slightly wide eyes before she relaxed and leaned into his side, "Thank you, dad. I know what I'm going to do now after this tournament. This LAST tournament."_

 _Natsu simply had a look of pride on his face as he looked at his daughter, "Now that's my girl."_

Pyrrha looked down at her hand and clenched her fist. She knew that everyone couldn't be saved, both because of what her father had taught her and the experience she had gained at Beacon. She now had a better understanding of what her father had said. She was given a lesson the others hadn't been given, the others didn't exactly know that as heroes and huntsman, or huntresses in Ruby's and her own case, that while they could save people they couldn't save everyone. They had a bit of a more, naive view on things.

She looked back at her father, _'Thank you, for giving me that lesson before something like this or what happened at Beacon happened. At least now I know a bit of what to expect.'_ She thought before she turned her head back around, paying attention to the road.

As the group of hunters and huntresses continued on they had no idea of the surprise that lay on the horizon ahead of them.


End file.
